


Need help finding fic

by fluffydeku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffydeku/pseuds/fluffydeku
Kudos: 2





	Need help finding fic

Peter had been kidnapped for 3 weeks but the story is from an a person named Jack's POV and peter comes into his shop and calls Tony 

I've been looking for it for a while


End file.
